Pure Bliss
by ChristineNicoleBlack
Summary: Paul and Dawn spend some quality time together. One-Shot. Rated T for my paranoia.


**Whoo! My first story! Awesomesauce ^.^ Anyway, yeah this is pure fluff. IT'S SO FLUFFY! haha. Um, what else? Oh yeah:**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Pokemon, or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**~oOo~ **

"Now remember to call me," Dawn's mother said as she picked up her suitcase and handed it to the cab driver to stow it away in the trunk before it could get too soaked by the rain. "My plane will land in Celadon City around five tomorrow. Until then I'll have my cell turned off-"

"Okay, Mom," Dawn said, hugging her mother around the neck. "No need to worry. I'll call. I'll take care of the house. I'll stay out of trouble. Go on, have fun judging the contest!"

Johanna rolled her eyes. When her daughter said 'No need to worry', that's usually when she worried the most. Nonetheless, she nodded to the cab driver to signal it was time to go. "Okay," she said to her daughter. "I'll be off then."

Dawn stood on the front porch and waved until the cab was invisible, cloaked in the rain. She walked back inside as the thunder clapped in the sky, firmly locking the door behind her. Then she turned to face the little foyer, a huge smile on her face.

"All mine." The seventeen year old girl continued to grin widely at the prospect of a full week to herself. On her own. Then, when her mom got back, she would be leaving for the Unova Region for a big contest, and of course to cheer on her best friend, Ash Ketchum, at a champion's match along with their best friend and old traveling companion, Brock. Speaking of Ash…

Dawn loped over to her laptop sitting neatly on the dining room table and turned on the video chat. She was happy to see Ash's name. She clicked the box.

"Hey, DeeDee!" Ash said jokingly, a huge smile on his face. Dawn grinned at the old childhood nickname.

"Hey, Ash! How's it going?"

"Great!" The raven-haired boy said enthusiastically. He was really more of a man than a boy now. He was still lanky and tall-ish, with his trademark baseball cap he never took off, but his build was stronger now, and he was a bit more modest and a little less naïve. A little. '_How the last five years have changed him_,' Dawn thought.

"How are things with you?" Ash asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Good, I guess," the blunette said with a small smile. "My mom is judging a contest in Celadon City towards the end of the week, so it's just me right now." Ash was in the Kanto region too, training for his Champion's match.

"Oh, yeah!" He said, snapping his fingers. Dawn could almost see the little light bulb go off in his head. "I forgot about that. Maybe I'll stop in and say hi before I leave for the Unova Region." Dawn smiled.

"She'd like that." Someone knocked on the door then, three hard, impatient taps. "I should go," Dawn said, wondering who it could be.

"Aw. Well, next time you're on I guess. Oh, and see in you in the next week or so?"

"Totally! Good luck training!" Three more knocks.

"Thanks, you too!" And his face was gone. Dawn closed her computer with a sigh, and got up to answer the door. The person knocked again as she reached the foyer. She wretched the door open. In front of her was an intimidating figure, eighteen or nineteen, his purple hair darkened by the spring rain. He wore a confident smirk on his lips.

"Nice to keep a person waiting." Dawn's shock wore off immediately.

"Nice to see you, too, Paul." He brushed past her, shedding his wet jacket and dropping it to the tiled floor beneath him. Dawn shut the door and stared up at him. His eyes softened.

"Hey."

Dawn smiled, just a little. "Hey."

Paul made his way to the living room. Since they were about thirteen or fourteen, it had been this way, their relationship. Simple. Not pronounced or consuming, but not some weird friends-with-benefits thing either.

Against everything in the past, Dawn had fallen in love with Paul, and he had fallen for her even harder. But he was Paul. Tough, cold, uncaring. At least that's who he was to the rest of the world. But not to Dawn. He _was _the world to her. Her world. Even if it was a quiet kind of relationship. He had never been on for PDA.

From the foyer, Dawn heard her boyfriend rustling around in the kitchen. She went to join him. He was bent over, raiding the refrigerator. She leaned against the counter and watched him. He emerged with several ingredients. He caught her staring.

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at your butt," Dawn replied simply as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"Why?" Paul asked cautiously.

"'Cause it's cute." Dawn shrugged.

Paul cracked a smile. It was strange, even to him. If anyone else had given him some random, off the wall answer, he would have been beyond agitated. But not Dawn. She could do pretty much whatever she pleased and he thought it was adorable.

He loved her. There was no other way to put it. And love made people change their entire lives for that one single person.

"Right," he said. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," Dawn said perching herself on the counter. "If you're cooking."

Paul was an amazing cook. Only a few people actually knew that, and Dawn prided herself with the fact she was one of the lucky ones. She watched him, amazed. She had only ever seen people cook like that on TV. She interrupted his work flow just once to ask him what he was making. When he replied with some fancy French name she didn't recognize, much less understand, they lapsed back into silence. A while later he placed the uncooked food in the oven and went to lean against the counter by Dawn. She didn't move. Just stared at him, just like she always did. Even when they were by themselves, she didn't like to show any real sign of affection until he did. Paul's moods were ever changing.

No one said anything. Paul could actually be a relaxing person to be around. He didn't feel the need to fill every silence with some mindless chatter about the weather or news about some lame reality show.

Dawn wished he would say _something _though…

The rained pattered against the window. It was very soothing. After a few moments, Dawn reached over to stroke Paul's hair. He tilted his head down, indulgent. He knew that he intimidated Dawn sometimes, still, after all these years. He liked it when she made the first move, when they were alone. He thought it was sexy.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly. Paul grabbed the hand that was stroking his hair and held it to his chest.

"How beautiful you look tonight." Dawn looked down and blushed, flushing even harder when he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She leaned against his shoulder when her pulled away. She thought randomly about how good he smelled, even though his scent was always the same. A rain forest after a storm, mixed with some kind of aqua scented body spray. Clean. Pure. Perfect. They sat like that until the oven beeped, and when Paul pulled away Dawn pouted just a little bit, causing Paul to chuckle. The only thing he wanted was to give her everything she wanted. He had issues with PDA at times. But it was well worth the embarrassment to see the smile on her face.

"Hungry?" he asked again, passing her a plate piled with the French food. She took it and they went to sit in the living room.

Dawn thought it was good, much better than how it sounded. Paul just watched her, her every move. He could never get enough. She was beautiful, and she was his. The thought made him smile. Of course, he always smiled around Dawn. She looked up and saw him grinning widely, and when she asked what was funny he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, overjoyed at the amount of happiness he had been granted, despite what he had acted like in the past. Dawn stared up at him in wonder as he pulled away, and he gazed back. She reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

The evening was quiet, not much to do or say. Dawn fell asleep sitting in Paul's lap as a MTV show unfolded on the television. He was careful standing up and taking her in his arms, cautious not to wake her. She looked like an angel. She slept in his arms as he stepped carefully down the hallway, trying not jostle her. He gently laid her down on her bed and kissed her forehead again, the stood back, just to watch her sleep. She tossed and turned for a moment, then started mumbling. Paul recognized his own name.

"I'm right here, Dawn," he said quietly. She rolled over to look at him.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"I have to," Paul said, smiling as her face slipped into a pitiful expression.

"No you don't!" She said. Her voice was a whine. Paul rolled his eyes.

"What will the neighbors think?" he asked, amused by the thought.

"I don't care," she said grumpily, half asleep.

"Right," Paul drawled. Nonetheless, he kicked off his shoes and laid down gently beside her. Dawn immediately snuggled up to him, like a magnet. She took a deep breath, drawing in his scent, and was asleep in seconds.

Paul sighed, content, wondering if this is what pure bliss felt like. In his eighteen years, he was never so happy than when he was with Dawn, the true love of his life, especially now, when she was asleep, safe in his arms, lost in her beautiful dreams. Of course, it hadn't always been like this, when they were kids. He had always been unnecessarily harsh. Not now, he had promised himself. He didn't want to hurt her ever again.

He pulled her closer, nuzzling his face in her hair as the storm raged on outside.

**~oOo~**

**Okay, so it was romantically cheesy, and I probably could have done a few things better, but still. I hoped you all liked it! This is my first fic, so please be nice! Also, if you did like it, reviews would definitely convince me to write more stories *hint, hint*. Thanks, guys.**

**~MistyNicole**


End file.
